1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to cooling a user interface and/or door and methods therefore. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to cooling an outer surface of a user interface and/or door.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooking devices such as ovens that use microwave, hot air, heating elements and the like, typically include a user interface so that a user may input, and/or the user interface may display, settings for temperature, time, and other parameters of the cooking device. To allow a user access, the user interface is typically placed above a door to a cooking chamber on a front wall of the cooking device. However, while food is heated within the cooking chamber, heat may be transferred to other portions of the cooking device including the user interface. The heat transferred to the user interface can cause damage and reduce the service life or time the user interface performs its intended function. Further, after food is heated within the cooking chamber and the door is opened to remove the food, the cooking device vents heat by releasing hot air and steam. The hot air and steam released from the cooking chamber can come into contact with the user interface that can both heat the user interface to an untouchable level and reduce service life of the user interface.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, there is a need for a device to cool a user interface of a cooking device. There is a further need for a cooling device that cools an outer surface of a user interface and/or door. There is still a further need for a cooling device that deflects hot air and/or steam that emanates from a cooking device away from user interface.